


Strawberry Shortcake

by yanderu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Feedism, Other, Solo Kink, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1606934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanderu/pseuds/yanderu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodolphus is left alone with cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Shortcake

Rodolphus stared disdainfully at the rather large strawberry shortcake before him. “Get rid of it,” his dear older brother had told him before he left.

Get rid of it.

“‘ _Ow_?” The younger brother asked himself aloud.

It was a gift sent by an admirer of Rabastan’s. Unfortunately, neither of them cared much for cakes of any sort, so eating it seemed to be out of the question, but it was truly a sight to behold; The luscious and large, deep red strawberries sat on top of the cake in a pool of bloody red syrup, as if it’s own kind were killed for this sugar coma. It was thick and rich, and drizzled down the sides of the cake in a tantalizingly haphazard way and finally topped off with a creamy layer of whipped cream.

Just looking at it made the red-head’s mouth water and after taking a glance around as if he were a child about to do something bad, he ran an index finger heavily through the whipped cream and syrup, placing it in his mouth and slowly pulling it out with a soft moan that only really good food could give.

“Oh God… Oh, ‘m so glad ‘e let me get rid of it…~” Rodolphus giggled a bit and immediately pulled out a fork from a nearby drawer as he took a seat. As was said before, he didn’t like cake, but he could make an exception just this once for the most delicious cake he has ever tasted and he took the largest forkful he could manage, his eyes going wide before quickly gobbling up the slice he took, barely even bothering to swallow as the chunk of deliciousness slid down his throat, making it’s new home in his stomach. The red-head placed a hand over his mouth to let out a soft sound in between a burp and a hiccup before he took another slice with his fork, opening his mouth and allowing another hiccup to escape his lips, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment - even though he was alone - and taking the slice into his mouth, hiccuping around it as he chewed quickly, not keen on making them worse.

Letting out a quiet sound, he could feel the sugar quickly working it’s way through his body and Rodolphus doubted for a moment that he could finish it. Shaking his head and calling it nonsense, he took another forkful, grinning to himself. He could finish this cake, _nooo_ problem… He thought as he slid the cake into his mouth, chewing quickly and swallowing once more, hoping the pace of eating would keep him from slowing down, placing a hand over the small bulge in his stomach and looking down, seemingly amused by the way it poked out from under his waistcoat. Rodolphus reached to take another bite, keeping an eye on his stomach and grinning a bit when it seemed to shift with the added weight of the food and he leaned forward to continue eating, reaching under his stomach to undo the button on his pants, pulling down the zipper after as another bite joined the last.

During these actions, he had taken out one third of the cake so far. A small portion, but he felt a bit proud of himself as he took yet another slice, placing it in his mouth and chewing on it, feeling a bit surprised at himself as he actually thought about it. He was really hungry this evening. Rodolphus looked up and stared at the cake for a moment and felt as if he eat all of it, give or take. Panting a bit, he took the largest forkful he could manage and wishing for a moment they had larger forks as he took the slice into his hungry mouth, chewing even more slowly now, having forgotten completely about his speed strategy, collapsing against the back of his seat, letting out a pained little moan as his stomach started to ache, reaching to undo his waistcoat and gasping as his stomach suddenly dropped into his lap. The red-head slid his hand underneath the silk shirt he was wearing to caress the aching organ through his skin, closing his eyes and sinking down into the seat, letting out a stuffed-sounding sigh and glancing up at the cake as his eyes became half-lidded.

“So much for gettin’ rid o’ it…” Rodolphus said softly as he drifted off into a deep slumber.


End file.
